Stormer Eureka
This article was written by PoNs3993. Therefore, it is within Pacific Rim/Uprising's canon timeline and has'' nothing to do with the Second Kaiju War. ''Please ''refrain from editing this article without the author's permission. ''Thank you. Stormer Eureka is a Mark V sister unit to Striker Eureka. History Initial Launch Stormer Eureka was launched on December 3, 2019 as a sister unit to Striker Eureka. Although Vulcan Specter's pilots Joshua Griffin and Zachery were slated to be transferred to Stormer, this never came to fruition. Stormer was mothballed starting from January 1, 2020 due to budget constraints. It was placed in storage deep within the bowels of the Sydney Shatterdome. Operation Pitfall In 2025, Stacker Pentecost considered refurbishing Stormer for Operation Pitfall. An inspection at the Sydney Shatterdome deemed this impractical, as Stormer had grown rusty and derelict after years of neglect. Thus, the cost of refurbishing Stormer was too high to be supported along with Gipsy Danger's restoration. 2025~2035 Unfortunately, Stormer's tenure of neglect didn't end with the newly-resurrected jaeger program. Although refurbishing Stormer was considered, other projects such as Bracer Phoenix and Chronos Berserker were given higher priority. Deadlines were constantly extended. By 2030, Stormer's re-entry into service was all but cancelled; the mark VI program and fledgling VII program were the PPDC's sole focus. The old mark V was simply transported to Kodiak Island, and left out to rot. 2035 "Uprising" Shao Industries drones attacking Kodiak simply bypassed the derelict, rusty mark V in favor of potentially dangerous mark VII's. Thus, Stormer was found completely intact, though not much better for wear. Re-Entry Into Service The PPDC faced a crippling shortage of jaegers after MegaTokyo. In preparation for the imminent Anteverse strike, every available asset was refurbished and put back into service. Stormer was finally taken to a temporary maintenance facility in Auckland and refitted for three months. It emerged from this process with gleaming armor and joints, devoid of rust and signs of abandonment. Stormer Eureka was formally re-launched on November 7, 2035. It was transported to the Sydney Shatterdome to await crew assignment. Features Circa-2020 Stormer Eureka was identical to Striker, albeit 50 tons heavier due to added armor. Most of its equipment were slightly upgraded versions of Striker's, applying lessons learned from Striker's trial runs. The specifications provided in the infobox are according to both 2020 and 2035 classifications, with the former being in parentheses. Note that Stormer's strength, speed and armor stayed the same between refits; the 2035 classification system is a more stringent one, hence post-refit Stormer looking inferior to its 2020 version. The only, albeit obvious, differentiating factor between Stormer and Striker are their paint jobs. While Striker is light grey, Stormer features ranger green woodland-pattern digital camouflage. The 2035 post-refit version of Stormer Eureka is virtually identical to the 2020 version, at least physically. The original digital camouflage paint scheme was carried over, as were the weapons and XIG Supercell battery chamber. However, improvements were made within each individual weapon. The Sting Blades were made of a new tungsten-carbide alloy, which was both 10% lighter and 15% stiffer than the previous one. They could also be heated to temperatures twice as great as the old blades. Stormer's AKM launcher was slightly modified to accommodate the new AKM Mk. III missiles. These missiles featured ramjet propulsion for greater penetration, while also being 30% smaller. Therefore, Stormer could carry more missiles of the same yield and greater penetration. Kaiju Killed As Stormer Eureka was re-commissioned after the MegaTokyo attack, it has no accredited Kaiju kills.